Kai Hiwatari and the Kids!
by Adorigan
Summary: Kai comete um crime terrivel totalmente inaceitável, após ficar na cadeia, ele tem que fazer muito trabalho comunitário, cuidar de muitas crianças!sera que kai vai ter paciencia?não percam! fics de Adorigan e Anamatéia!
1. Chapter 1

Esta fics é de Adorigan e Anamatéia, bem ela vai ser pura comédia o que acontece quando o orgulhoso Kai "às vezes" é até rude com as pessoas faria se tivesse que fazer um trabalho comunitário! Cuidar de um orfanato,cheio de crianças!

Será que o Kai vai ter paciência para isso ? Depois do campeonato Kai e os bladebreakers ficaram famosos, certo dia Kai resolve dar um passeio do nada na sua terra natal a Rússia! Kai- se alguém ligar para mim fale que eu saí! 

Mordomo- provavelmente Tyson vai ligar!

Kai- diga que eu morri!

Mordomo- nossa, vou falar que o senhor morreu?

Kai- diga que eu fui viajar, para bem longe!

E Kai sai...andando na rua todos o reconhecem!

Menina 1- é o Kai!

E todos saem correndo atrás dele como se fossem zumbis, Kai se assusta e sai correndo!

Kai- que saco!

Porem a multidão começa o cercar...

Kai- droga!¬¬

Logo aparecem repórteres e muitos fãs...

Repórter 1- Kai o que pretende fazer este ano?

Meninas- ahhhhhhhhh! kaiiii!(meninas gritam)

Menino- autografe minha beyblade!

Kai- me deixem em paz!

Repórter- como você venceu do Brooklin?

Meninas- lindo!

Menino- Kai mostra a Dranzer!

Repórter- Kai me responda!

Meninas- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Menino- mostra a Dranzer!

Kai- não, sumam da minha frente!

Repórter- vai trair os bladebreakers de novo?

Meninas- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

As meninas puxam o cachecol dele enforcando ele! que começa a ficar nervoso com tanta pressão!

Kai- sai cambada!

Meninas- é meu cachecol!

Menino- dexa eu ver a Dranzer!

Repórter- é verdade que você e Ray tem um caso?

Kai se enfurece de um jeito que empurra a repórter no chão!

Kai- ora sua filha da p...! quem é viado é teu pai!

Todos param neste momento, e Kai ouve uma sirene!

Kai- droga!

E Kai sai correndo...

Meninas- atrás dele! fora da lei é mais gato ainda!

E Kai corre mais depressa, da policia, das meninas, e do menino!

Menino- o posso ver a Dranzer?

Kai correndo, vem um policial "com todo respeito ao cidadão" , lhe dá uma porrada bem em cheio no Kai, que cai no chão! E o pessoal pula em cima...

Menina 1- eu quero a blusa!

Menina 2- eu quero um pouco do cabelo!

Menina 3- eu quero a cueca!

Menino- eu quero a Dranzer!

E Kai levanta...

Kai- não vai tirar cueca, cabelo, nem Dranzer! Vão se fod...!

Policial- ora, ora, maldito jovem do reggae!

E o policial coloca algemas em Kai...

Policial- vai para o xilindró!

Policial 2- belas pulseiras! foi uma piada!

Os policiais- hahahahaha!

E mais repórteres aparecem...

Repórter- você tentou matar a repórter?

Menino- deixa eu ver a Dranzer!

Meninas- ahhhhhhhhh!

Repórter- policial será pena de morte?

Policial- não garanto, mas passara 20 longos anos na cadeia!

Kai- O.O nossa! Até mais!( com ironia)

Policial- mais 20 anos, por desacato à autoridade!

Repórter- agora que agrediu a repórter, humilhou a autoridade da Rússia, o que tem a dizer Kai?

Kai- vão se danar!

E os policiais o colocam dentro do camburão...

Menino- agora que você vai preso me dá a Dranzer!

Kai- some daqui moleque!

Policial- mais 20 anos, por ter violentado uma criança moralmente!

Menino- me dá a Dranzer!

Repórter- Kai o que tem a dizer!

Menina- ahhhhhhhhhhh! fora da lei é melhor!

Kai- eu vou me matar!

Menino- já que vai se matar, me da a Dranzer!

Kai- sai moleque, eu odeio crianças!

Policial- não se preocupe jovem,você nunca mais vai ver crianças! passara 60 anos na cadeia!

Policial 2- hehehehe!

E o camburão leva Kai para a delegacia...

Kai- pelo menos me livrei daquela raça do capeta!

Policial- cala a boca, você tem o direito de ficar calado, tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você, você tem direito a um advogado, se não tiver como pagar um o governo irá designar um pra tu...

Policial 2- mais ele pode pagar chefe, ele é playboy!

Kai- cala a boca animal!

Policial- mais desacato a autoridade, vai passar o resto da vida na cadeia!

Policial 2- é isso aí!

Policial- é isso aí!

Policial 2- é isso aí!

Policial- é isso aí!

E foram os policiais falando "é isso aí!" até a delegacia, chegando lá, uma imensa multidão estava lá, daí aparece um advogado, do nada.

Advogado- aí oh, eu posso te defender no seu caso, que é risco de pena de morte né?

Kai- o que? some da minha frente! Some infeliz!

Advogado- então e vou ser seu advogado de acusação, pra fod... com você!

Menino- me dá a Dranzer!

Kai- como chegou aqui seu filho do satã?

Menino- eu vou embora quando você me der a Dranzer!

Kai- o máximo que vai conseguir de mim, é um chute na bunda!

Menino- depois me dá a Dranzer? O.o

Kai- onde eu vim parar?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Oiiiiiiiiii, olha nois aqui de novo, com essa fics, vai dizer que não tá da hora????? Vamos nessa!!!

E MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!! UM BEJO, UM ABRAÇO, E UM PUXÃO POR BAXO!!! DDEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!! VAMOS NESSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!! é isso aí!!!

Sentença!!!

Continuação...

Depois daquele dia maravilhoso em que Kai, foi perseguido por meninas lunáticas, repórteres com perguntas idiotas, foi preso, e ainda um menino chato não parava de falar que queria ver e ter a Dranzer, mas como tudo o que é ruim pode piorar... em outro país um garoto de cabelo azul e um maldito boné vermelho vê na televisão tudo sobre o incidente...

Tyson- HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUA!!!!!!!! MAS É UM IMBECIL!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA

Ray- nossa que horrível...

Tyson- pare com isso, eu to quase acreditando nesse boatos que dizem sobre você e o Kai!!!!

Ray- O QUÊ???? Ò.Ó

Tyson- mas se abra comigo, você e ele...

Ray- eu vou abrir é meu punho na sua cara seu balofo!!!! E na hora dá uma porrada na cara do Tyson.

Daichi- DAE, SOUBE QUE O KAI SE FERROU!!!! MAIS É UM MARGINAL!!!!

Max- aaaiiii, não fala isso!!!!! ele é seu amigo!!!

Daichi- ELE NÃO É MEU AMIGO NÃO, EU NÃO ANDO COM GENTE DESSE TIPO, JÁ BASTA O TYSON!!!

Ray- você não consegue falar sem ficar gritando para o mundo ouvir!!!!

Daichi- EU ADORO OUVIR O SOM DA MINHA VOZ!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ray- que feio...

Tyson- eu tenho que ir a Rússia!!!!! Quero ver o Kai de laranja!!!! ((para os desprovidos de inteligência é um típico uniforme de prisão))

Daichi- DE LISTRADO, PARECENDO UMA ZEBRA!!!!!

Tyson- e eu que pensei que o Max fazia piada idiota!!!!

Max- não mexa com quem ta quieto!!!!

Daichi- VAMOS A RÚSSIA HOJE!!!!!

Ray- fale baixo por favor!!!!

Daichi- PORQUE????

Ray- porque odeio tua voz!!!!

Max- eiiiiii, lembrando que o Daichi falou de listrado podemos chamar o Kai de irmãos Petraglia!!!!!! ((taketails- os caçadores de aventura))

Todos- ¬¬

Tyson- retiro o que disse Daichi!!!! ninguém supera o Max!!!

Max- o que eu falei de mal???? Que raiva... ui!!!

Daichi- QUANDO VAMOS PRA LÁ?????

Ray- quando você falar mais baixo!!!! E derrepente o animal do Daichi deita no chão.

Daichi- PRONTO VAMOS AGORA!!!!!

Ray- alguém tem uma arma???? É hoje que alguém não sai vivo!!!

Daichi- O QUE??? VAI ME ATACAR COM AS "PATAS DE TIGRESA"??? E Ray começa pisotear o Daichi como se fosse um tapete.

Tyson- CHEGA DE LERO, LERO, VAMOS COMPRAR A PASSAGEM AGORA!!!!

Ray- outro berrando????

Max- peraí agente não está esquecendo de alguém??? Enquanto isso no velho lago de sempre Kenny e Hilary estavam esperando com muita calma e paciência pelos bladebreakers.

Hilary- EU JÁ TÔ DE SACO CHEIO DE FICAR ESPERANDO, FAZ QUANTO TEMPO???

Kenny- quase 3 horas!!!! Vamos esperar mais um pouco quem sabe eles vem!!!!

Voltando a casa de Tyson, todos ficavam pensando..

Daichi- NÃO É NADA!!!! BEM VAMOS A RÚSSIA, EU VOU ARRUMAR MINHAS TROXA!!!!

Tyson- EU VOU... EU VOU... COMER!!!! NÃO EU NÃO SE O QUE VOU FAZER AGORA!!!!

Ray- é simples Tyson você e o Daichi iriam... ARRUMAR AS TROXA E IR PARA A RÚSSIA!!!

Daichi- na grita cara!!!!

Tyson- AH É, VAMOS COMPRAR AS PASSAGENS!!!!!

Daichi- VAMOS NESSA!!!!

Max- eu vou, eu vou pra Rússia agora eu vou, parara timbum, parara timbum, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou...

Daichi- VAMO EU JÁ ARRUMEI MINHAS TROXA!!!!!!!!

Ray- VAMOS ENTAO, VAMOS TODOS GRITANDO COMO SE FOSSEMOS FEIRANTES!!!!!

Daichi- O RAY VAI GRITANDO "SÓ CAQUI GRANDÃO, SÓ CAQUI GOSTOSO"!!!!!!!!!

Max- OU VAI VENDER CUQUE "QUEM QUÉ CUQUE QUE VENHA!!!"

Ray- até você Max???? ó.ò

Max- rsrsrs eu não pude deixar passar!!!

Tyson- sabe como o Max não perde tempo de deixas suas lindas e engraçadissímas piadas!!!

E todos pegam p avião e vão para a Rússia, enquanto isso Kai é julgado pelo seu crime "bárbaro"...

Juiz- o que tem para falar em sua defesa???

Kai- eu não cometi nenhum crime hediondo, deveria mas não fiz!!!!

Juiz- então admite que queria realizar o assassinato contra a repórter???

Kai- não... esses idio... essas pessoas entenderam errado!!!!

Juiz- já tenho minha sentença!!!!

Policias- MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE, MORTE!!!!!

Juiz- você será condenado a prestar 6 meses de serviço comunitário!!!!

Kai- fazemos assim, te dou 2 milhões, e deixa tudo quieto!!!

Juiz- e uma semana na cadeia por tentativa de suborno!!!!

Kai- que bost...

Policial- e desacato a autoridade!!!!

Juiz- você não manda nada aqui!!!! Só por causa disso, você pegará 3 dias de suspensão, por querer dar ordens!!!!

Policial- que bost...

Juiz- voltando com você garoto, como eu vi que você adora crianças, sua punição será trabalhar em um orfanato!!!

Kai- me manda pra cadeia, me mata, mas não me obrigue a fazer isso!!!!

Juiz- tudo bem... 1 ano!!!! Se reclamar pega 2!!!!

Kai- filho da put...

Juiz- o que você disse????

Kai- nada!!!! engolindo a raiva.

Juiz- podem sumir... sair... da minha frente!!!!!

E Kai passa uma "maravilhosa noite" na prisão...no dia seguinte, bem cedo!!!!

Policial- ei acorde!!!!já são quase 6:00 da manha!!!!

Kai- eu estou acordado estúpido!!!!

Policial- você tem visitas!!!

Kai- eu não quero ver ninguém!!!

Policial- aqui tu não tem escolha!!!! vai logo senão aumentaremos sua pena!!!

Kai- que saco!!!!¬¬

E Kai com algemas vai até suas "inesperadas visitas"

Tyson- Kai!!!!hahahahahahahaha

Kai- seu idiota!!!!

E Kai já da as costas!!!!

Kai- pronto eu já vi esses idiotas!!!posso voltar para minha cela???

Policial- não!!!

Tyson- qual é Kai??? nos viemos de muito longe!!!!

Daichi- SÓ PARA VER VOCÊ FERRADO!!!!

Ray- até aqui você tem que gritar???

Policial- fale baixo moleque!!! Ou será preso por desrespeito a autoridade!!!

Ray- não quer gritar mais Daichi????

Policial- e se você também falar!!!! também será preso!!!

Ray- pelo que???

Policial- depois eu penso nisso!!! Vou deixar você com suas visitinhas!!!! Mas ouse escapar!!!!

Kai- suma logo da minha frente!!!!

Policial- tem 15 minutos!!! Ou será julgado!!!

E o policial sai...

Max- O que você fez para estar preso???

Tyson- você não assistiu tv??? O Kai violentou uma repórter, agrediu um menino verbalmente e desrespeitou a autoridade!!!

Daichi- MARGINAL!!!!

Ray- a mais a repórter mereceu!!!!

Daichi- SÓ PORQUE ELA PERGUNTOU SE VOCES ERAM NAMORADINHOS!!!

Kai com as algemas enforca o Daichi!!!!

Kai- repita isso seu desgraçado!!!!

Daichi já estava sem ar!!!!

Kai- me implore perdão e minha misericórdia!!!!

Tyson tira Kai de perto de Daichi!!!

Tyson- calma cara!!!! O Daichi é uma criança ainda não ligue por ele falar besteiras!!!!

Kai- que se fod...!!! eu não pedi para vocês virem aqui, então desapareçam da minha frente!!!!

Ray- você esta muito nervoso com a situação!!!

Max- por isso viemos, para te apoiar!!!

Kai- eu não quero apoio de vocês seus montes de lixo!!!!

Tyson- hahahahahahaha!!!!!

Ray- do que você esta rindo????o.O

Tyson- eu nunca imaginei o Kai preso!!! Agora que ele esta preso, é impossível não dar risada!!!!

Daichi- HUAHAHAUHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAA!!!!!!!! TROXA!!!!

Kai- você quer levar de novo, desastre da natureza!!!

Max- bem, eu trouxe gibis para você ler!!!

Kai- não quero suas revistas idiotas!!!!!

Ray- Kai você já foi julgado???

Kai- eu te devo satisfação???

Ray- eu só perguntei!!!!

E acabou os 15 minutos, e lá veio o policial!!!

Policial- seus minutos acabaram, visitas encerradas!!!!

Kai- graças a Deus!!!!

Tyson- Tchau Kai!!! Nós viremos mais tarde!!!!

Kai- por mim não venha nunca mais!!!!

Max- tchau Kai, pegue seus gibis!!!!

Kai- vai tarde!!!!!

Daichi- volte para o xilindró!!! Tchau Kai!!!!

Kai- você volte para a selva seu macaco!!!!

Ray- ate mais tarde Kai!!!!!

Kai- suma!!!!!

E esse foi o dia ótimo de Kai...


	3. Chapter 3

Bem, depois da visita "ótima" que Kai teve. Os bladebreakers voltaram para casa deles,(Japão) Kai passou finalmente sua semana na prisão!!!

Porem agora ele teria que começar seu "trabalho voluntário" no orfanato devido a pena que o juiz lhe impôs!!!!

Trabalho!!!

Como já foi dito Kai finalmente passou sua semana na prisão, porém para o Kai o castigo por seu "crime banal" seria trabalhar em um orfanato!!!!

Kai então acorda bem cedo, e vai se arrumar para ir...

Kai- eu vou tratar aqueles capetinhas como eles merecem!!!!

E Kai vai para o orfanato, e é recepcionado com um velho na porta!!!

??????- você é o Kai então???

Kai- não!!! Sou o pinóquio!!!!

??????- deve ser mesmo, tem que ser muito cara de pau para cometer tantas atrocidades!!!

Kai- atrocidades???? Eu vou cometer atrocidades se continuar falando merd...

?????- opa!!!opa!!! cuidado lá com a boquinha piá!!! Eu sou Olavo dono do orfanato!!!!

Kai- e eu com isso????

Olavo- me respeite, senão vou ao juiz e digo que também me agrediu!!!

Kai- mas que droga!!! Porque todo mundo que me ver se fud...???

Olavo- hehehe... mas chega de papo vou te apresentar a casa!!!!!!!

E eles entram dentro do orfanato!!!!

Olavo- todos estão reunidos para te conhecer!!!! Vamos lá paro o pátio!!!

E lá foi eles para o pátio!!!! Chegando lá tinha uma enorme faixa escrita "KAI NÓS TE AMAMOS"

Kai- pois eu odeio vocês!!!

E Kai notou outra faixa!!! "Kai EU TE ODEIO"...

Kai- esse é sincero, como eu!!!!

E vê outra faixa!!!! "Kai DEIXA EU VER A Dranzer"...

Kai- até aqui Capeta!!!!!!!

Menino- dae Kai!!! E ai, deixa-me ver????

Kai- não!!! Suma!!!

Olavo- você é muito estúpido com crianças!!!

Menino 2- por isso eu o odeio!!!

Olavo- Kai tenho uma boa noticia a você!!!

Kai- diga!!!

Olavo- você passara um ano com esses anjinhos!!!

Kai- essa é a noticia boa??? Imagine a ruim!!!!

Olavo- você vai gostar!!! Agora tenho outra noticia!!!

Kai- qual é???

Olavo- eu serei seu patrão!!!

Kai- hahaha... você é um idiota!!!!

Olavo- é o que veremos!!! Crianças vamos brincar com o Kai???

Crianças- vamos!!!!!!!!

Olavo- vamos brincar de montinho!!!

E toda a criançada pula em cima do Kai...

Kai- saem de cima de mim, cambada do mal!!!!!

E pula um garotinho bem "fortinho" em cima do Kai

Gordinho- eu sou uma cerejinha!!!!!!!

Kai- TA MAIS PARA UMA JACA!!! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA BOLA!!!!!!!

Olavo- pronto crianças!!! Vamos tomar um belo café da manhã!!!

Crianças- ehhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Gordinho- a melhor parte do meu dia!!!

Olavo- me ajude a servir as crianças!!!

E lá foi o Kai ajudar Olavo a dar café da manha para as crianças!!!

Olavo- distribua os Pães para elas e eu distribuo o café!!!

Kai- ta bem!!!

E Kai foi distribuir os Pães para as crianças!!!

Kai- você que é gordo ganha 5 pães!!!

Gordinho- obaaaaaa!!!!!

Kai- você que é seco ganha meio pão!!!

Menino- ÃH, eu quero mais pão!!!

Kai- você que não tem o dente da frente não ganha pão!!!

Menina- porque??? T.T

Kai- sem dente como você vai morder???

Menina- BUABUABUABUABUA!!! TT.TT

Kai- cala a boca!!!!!!!

Olavo pega no braço do Kai!!!

Olavo- o que pensa que esta fazendo???

Kai- o meu serviço, distribuindo os Pães para essa cambada de morto de fome!!!!!!!

Olavo- ta tudo errado, você esta distribuindo pela a aparência das crianças!!!

Kai- esta correto!!!

Olavo- não ta não!!! Tem que distribuir um para cada um!!!! Igualmente!!!

Kai- o gordo come mais do que um!!!

Olavo- se eles quiserem mais, eles pedem!!!

Kai- e porque não deixa que eles peguem os Pães!!!

Olavo- são crianças, fazem guerrinha se deixar!!!!!

Kai- capetinhas!!!

Olavo- então vai lá peça desculpa e comece de novo!!!

E Kai vai de novo...

Kai- ei gordo me devolve 4 pães!!!!

Gordinho- mas agora eu já comi 3!!!

Kai- mais eu te dei 5!!!!

Gordinho- eu dei um para a Kira!!!

Kai- quem é Kira???

Gordinho- a menina que não ganhou pão!!!

Kai- a sim a banguelinha!!!!

Kira- BUABUABUABUABUA!!!

E Olavo pega Kai de novo...

Olavo- pare de ofender as crianças!!!!!

Kai- eu ofendo dizendo a verdade????

Olavo- claro que ofende!!! E se fizer isso de novo eu vou ao juiz!!!

Kai- sim senhor!!!! (com ironia)

E Kai terminou de servir os Pães...

Olavo- agora sirva as bolachas!!!!

Kai- que saco!!!!! ¬¬

E Kai foi distribuir as bolachas...

Kai- 15 para você que é uma bola!!!

Olavo já olhou para Kai...

Kai- mas que coisa!!! Devolve 14 redondo!!! Um para você, um para você também!!!!

É claro que Kai servia as crianças com "muita delicadeza" ((imaginem)) mais grosso não podia ser, mas ele finalmente serve o café da manha!!!

Olavo- bem agora que você terminou o café da manha deles vai me ajudar a reunir as crianças para assistirem um pouco de tv!!!

Kai- pra que tv faz mal a eles ,não ???

Olavo- mas enquanto isso, realizamos outras tarefas!!!

Kai- como o que??? o. O

Olavo- vamos lavar a louça!!!

Kai- mas nem a pau!!!!

Olavo- qual deve ser o número do juiz???

Kai- ta bom!!! Mas por que não contrata mais funcionários???

Olavo- infelizmente o orçamento é muito baixo!!! Mais a tarde vem mais dois voluntários!!!

Kai- então deixa que eles lavem a louça!!!!

Olavo- ¬¬" não, nós vamos lavar!!! Mas primeiro vamos chamar as crianças!!!

Kai- ta bom!!! SEUS LIXOS!!! CRIANÇAS IDIOTAS VÃO ASSISTIR TV!!!!

Olavo- Kai!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- VAMOS LOGO CAMBADA!!!!!!

E as criancinhas com medo do Kai, vão todas para a salinha de ver tv!!!

Kai- viu como elas me obedecem!!!

Olavo- elas tem medo de você!!!

Menino- o tio!!!

Olavo- o que foi???

Menino- depois de ver tv!!! Eu posso ver a Dranzer do Kai???

Kai- não capeta!!!

Olavo- não o chame de capeta, o nome dele é Josh!!!

Josh- é isso ai!!! Posso ver a Dranzer???

Kai- sai daqui capeta!!!

Olavo- Josh... Kai!!! Josh!!!

Kai- suma ver tv capeta!!! (só para irritar mais Olavo)

E josh vai indo para a salinha...

Josh- depois eu posso ver a Dranzer???

Kai- depois que você ver tv!!! Eu vou pensar!!!

Josh- obaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Eu vou ver a Dranzer!!!!!

Kai- eu não disse isso!!!!!!

Olavo- parabéns Kai!!! Ao menos é um bom começo!!! Vamos agora???

Kai- vamos onde???

Olavo- lavar a louça!!!!!!!

Kai- ¬¬"""""

E lá vão eles lavar uma montoeira de louça!!! Imagine o Kai de avental lavando louça!!!

Meigo não??? Vamos ao próximo capítulo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bem começa a tortura... a sentença de Kai, e ele mostra que tem "muito jeito" pra idar com crianças, sem preconceitos, delicado, e muito educado. Bem lá está ele no seu maravilhoso e eriquicedor trampo!!!

Trabalho parte 2

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

Olavo- olha isso!!!

Kai- olhar o que velho maldito???

Olavo- isso está limpo como seu c...!!! lave direito!!!!

Kai- velho dos infernos!!!!

Olavo- eu vou ligar pro juiz!!!!

Kai- seu filho da put...!!!

Olavo- eu também gosto muito de você agora lave!!!!

E Kai como tem "experiência" em lavagem de louça, não demora muito e quebra um copo "sem-querer".

Kai- ops, foi sem querer!!!! (Sarcasmo)

Olavo- primeiro vai ser sarcásticos com tuas nega, e segundo ou faça direito ou vou ligar pro juiz!!!

Kai- credo, porque você não vai dar a bunda pra esse juiz também!!!!

Olavo- igual você dava pro Ray????? hehehehehehehe

Kai- seu filho de uma put...!!! e joga um prato em Olavo.

Olavo- hehehehehehhe... olha o juiz!!!!!

E depois de algumas horas, e mais alguns pratos e copos quebrados, finalmente Kai termina com a louça.

Josh- e aí deixa eu ver a Dranzer???

Kai- sai satã!!!

Josh- você disse que ia pensar!!!!

Kai- e pensei, não!!!!

Olavo- mas Kai, você disse a ele que ia deixar ver a Dranzer...

Kai- eu não falei nada, eu disse que ia pensar...

Olavo- bom, vamos fazer atividades com as crianças!!!

Kai- que maravilha!!!! (sarcasmo)

Olavo- que bom que gostou!!! Pegue umas revistas naquela gaveta, eles vão recortar e colar!!!

Kai- vão fazer é zona isso sim, isso se o gordo não comer as revista e a cola!!!!

Olavo- leve as crianças pra sala!!!!

E Kai delicadamente chama as crianças.

Kai- O CAMBADA DE ESTRUME, PRA SALA AGORA!!!!!

E todas as criancinhas vão para sala.

Olavo- podem colar recortar, formem palavras...

Kai- e esses lumbriguentos, sabem escrever???

Olavo- sabem sim!!!! Você não vê mas essas crianças tem um grande futuro pela frente.

Kai- eu vejo isso... o gordo comendo cola, um puxando cabelo do outro, o outro vendo debaixo da saia das meninas, e esse infeliz que não sai de perto de mim!!!!! Aponta pra josh.

Josh- dexa eu ver a Dranzer!!!!

Olavo- Josh vai brincar com os outros!!!

Josh- tá...

Olavo- venha Kai eu quero te apresentar os voluntários que me ajudam!!!

Kai- eu não quero conhecer um bando de desqualificado!!!!

Olavo- desqualificado é você, que não está fazendo o serviço direito, diferente de você essas crianças não tem luxo, e riqueza como você, elas dependem de nós!!!!

Kai- parte meu coração!!!!(chega de sarcasmo, vamos falar ironia!!!)

Olavo-¬¬ um dia você irá entender!!!!

E chegam os dois voluntários, um deles seu nome é Douglas, mas todos o chamam de Doug, alto, loiro, olhos azuis, seco feito uma ripa, e delicado, "não viado", adora ajudar os outros, e principalmente crianças. A outra é uma garota o nome é Kitana, é praticamente igual a Doug, porém "um pouco" mais irritante, loira, olhos azuis, baixinha, e "fortinha".

Olavo- Kai, esses são Doug e Kitana!!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!

Doug- sou maior do que você!!!! Seu pitoco!!!!!

Kai- olha o respeito, eu sou superior a você seu seco torrado!!!!

Kitana- não briguem meninos!!!!! A você então é o Kai???

Kai- não, mickey mouse!!!!

Doug- pode até ser, pelo tamanho e pelo cabelo azul!!!!!

Kai- o palhaço, quieto, que a conversa não chegou no circo!!!!

Kitana- calma, vamos ver as crianças!!!!!

Doug- vamos mesmo, pelo menos nós fazemos algum bem a humanidade!!!!

Kai- faça um bem maior a humanidade e cala esse bico!!!!

Doug- você quer apanhar???

Olavo- calma Doug, deixa pra fazer isso depois do expediente!!!

Doug- vamos cuidar das crianças, vamos Kitana!!!!

Chegando na sala, as crianças estavam colando papel um na cara do outro, o gordinho chorando comendo cola, menina chorando, e vai indo... todo mundo gritando.

Doug- parem crianças!!!!

Kitana- é feio colar papel no olho dos outros!!!!

Olavo- Kai, ajude acalmar as crianças!!!

Kai- tudo bem... O CRIANÇADA DOS INFERNOS VAMOS PARAR COM A ZONA AGORA!!!!

Doug e Kitana- O.O

As crianças param com o tumulto na hora.

Olavo- não era que eu queria dizer...

Kai- eles pararam!!!

Doug- como pode ser estúpido com as crianças???

Kitana- elas precisam ser educadas e não amedrontadas!!!!

Kai- eu só estou ensinando a respeitar, seu superior!!!!

Doug- você é um monstro!!!!! É baixinho, tem cabelo estranho, tem mancha na fuça, e se comporta feito idiota!!!

Kai- você esqueceu de falar, que sou rico, mundialmente famoso, e todos me respeitam então comece a fazer o mesmo!!!!

Doug- NNNNNUUUUUNNNNNCCCCCAAAAAA!!!!! Ò.Ó

Menino- Doug, você vai ser Jesus!!!!

Doug- porque????

Menino- vai derrotar o diabo russo!!!!! Olhando para o Kai.

Kai- some!!!! (E o menino sai correndo)

Doug- respeito, todos tem medo de você!!!!

Kai- que bom!!!!!

Kitana- não pode ser assim, temos que respeitar todos, não importa se é gordo, magro, negro, branco...

Kai- eu tenho preconceito a gente que fala demais, e você está me irritando!!!

Doug- então tá, eu tenho preconceito a pessoas de cabelo estranho!!!!

Kitana- Doug tem que dar o exemplo!!!!

Doug- eu vou dar o exemplo daqui a pouco!!!!

E todas as crianças vão para o pátio.

Doug- vamos brincar???

Criançada- EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH VAAAAMMMMMOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

Doug- vamos brincar de montinho!!!!! NO KAI!!!!

Criançada- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E todos pulam em cima do Kai.

Gordinho- eu vou ser a cerejinha!!!!

Kai- some daqui sua jaca!!!!

Doug- bem vamos almoçar!!!!!

Gordinho- oba!!!!!

Josh- o Kai depois que agente almoçar, posso ver a Dranzer!!!!!

Kai- some da minha frente!!!

E todos vão para cozinha e esperam o almoço.

Olavo- Kai, macarrão!!!!! Doug, serve arroz!!!! E kitana, coloque o suco para as crianças!!!!!

E eles começam a servir as crianças.

Doug- tá bom assim de arroz????

Menina- tá!!!! Brigada!!!!! (ele vai a próxima criança)

Doug- quer mais???

Gordinho- quero!!!!!

Doug- tá legal!!!!!

Kai logo atrás de Doug servindo a menina!!

Menina- é muito!!!

Kai- come tudo peste!!!! (logo e seguida vai servir o gordinho)

Gordinho- só isso???

Kai- é só isso sim, vai poder repetir quando deixar de pesar 120kg!!!!

Gordinho- TT.TT só mais um pouquinho!!!!!

Kai- não quer a panela inteira!!!!

E Olavo mais uma vez pega o braço de Kai para mais uma advertência.

Olavo- o que você está fazendo????

Kai- servindo macarrão!!! Na verdade acho que isso é polenta!!!!

Olavo- seja mais educado com as crianças!!!!!

Kai- eu sou educado da minha maneira!!!!

Olavo- já te falei para não ser grosso com as crianças!!!

Kai- ta...

Doug- não sei como te colocaram para cuidar de crianças, deviam mesmo ter te colocado para cuidar de cavalos, tem o mesmo comportamento!!!!

Kai- e por que você não cala a boca????

Kitana- calma meninos!!!!

Depois do almoço haviam mais tarefas a serem realizadas, e Kai estava odiando a situação, mas vamos ver o que acontece!!!!

O pessoal não esqueçam de deixar umas reviews aí para gente!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Depois que Kai "adorou" conhecer Doug e Kitana voluntários do orfanato,Kai havia começado realmente sua jornada no orfanato e viu como ele odeia crianças, mas havia ainda muitos dias para ele passar no orfanato, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer!!!

Trabalho parte 3!!!

Depois do almoço...

Olavo- bem eu e a Kitana vamos fazer algo com as crianças enquanto isso você e Doug podem lavar a louça???

Kai- não!!!

Doug- claro!!!

Kai- fale isso por você!!!

Olavo- amanhã eu e Kitana lavamos a louça!!! Um dia de cada!!!

Kai- não!!! A Kitana que lave, ela é mulher!!!

Kitana- ei, mas isso não é justo, machista!!!!

Olavo- qual é mesmo o numero do telefone do juiz???

Kai- porr... mas que inferno!!!

E lá foi Doug e Kai lavar a louça...

Na cozinha...

Doug lavava a louça, Kai secava!!!!!!

Doug- seca mais, ta guardando tudo molhado!!!

Kai- seque você, se está incomodado!!!

Doug- eu vou falar pro Olavo que você faz as coisas que nem teu c...!!!!!!!

Kai- vá!!!

Doug- custa você secar direito a louça???

Kai- eu não sou uma moça igual a você!!!

Doug- eu não sou uma moça!!! É que você sempre filho de papai não sabe fazer nada!!!!

Kai- cala a boca seu idiota!!!

Depois de alguns minutos Olavo e Kitana ouvem uma barulheira vindo da cozinha!!!!!!

E vão lá ver...

Olavo- PAREM COM ISSO!!!

Kai e Doug estavam se embolando ((brigando)) na cozinha!!!

E Olavo separa os dois!!!

Kitana- que feio!!!

Kai- o que foi??? se viu no espelho????

Kitana- Ò.Ó o que você disse ????

Olavo- ei temos que dar exemplos!!!

Doug- ele que começo!!!

Olavo- Kai???

Kai- eu não devo explicação a ninguém!!!

Olavo- Doug você também errou, aqui dentro não pode brigar!!!

Doug- mas esse esquizofrênico que começo!!!

Kai- cala boca!!! Bicho estúpido!!!

Olavo- ta bem mas vamos parar com brigas!!! Ta bem Doug??

Doug- ta!!!

Olavo- Kai???

Kai- o que???

Olavo- você não vai mais brigar aqui dentro???? Certo???

Kai- que seja!!! Contanto que esse idiota não me enche o saco!!

Olavo- então ta!!!

E Olavo sai da cozinha...

A tarde de Kai passa finalmente...vem chegando a noite...

Olavo- Doug, Kitana e Kai!!!

Kitana- sim!!!

Olavo- temos que começar a dar banhos nas crianças!!!

Kai- o que????

Olavo- é, começar a dar banhos nas crianças!!!

Kai- nem ferrando!!!

Doug- ta bem, eu vou pegar os sabonetes e as toalhas!!!

Kitana- eu vou pegar as roupas de cada uma!!!

Kai- ei, espera ai, eles ficam com a parte mais fácil, e eu tenho que me ferrar para lavar bunda fedida dos capetas!!!

Olavo- Kai!!!! Não são capetas!!! E sim você mesmo vai ter que lavar elas!!!

Kai- elas tem que aprender a tomar banho sozinhas!!!

Olavo- se deixar elas tomarem banho sozinha não vai dar certo!!!

Kai- e por que não???

Olavo- por que não, são crianças e só sabem fazer bagunça!!!

Kai- eu sempre tomei banho sozinho!!!

Olavo- mentiroso, você sempre teve empregadas que lavavam seu bumbumzinho!!!

Kai- velho sarnento, você esta me irritando!!!

Olavo- MAIS UM DESSES ELOGIOS!!! EU LIGO SEM DÓ PARA O JUIZ!!!! VAMOS CHAMAR AS CRIANÇAS!!!!

Kai- não grite estou do seu lado!!!

E lá vai Kai "sensivelmente" chamar as crianças!!!

Kai- VAMOS CAMBADA DE URUBUS!!! TOMAR BANHO!!!! EU VOU AFOGAR CADA UM!!! UM POR UM!!! VAMOS ANIMAIS!!!

E Olavo puxa pelo seu cachecol, enforcando Kai!!!

Olavo- pare de gracinhas!!!

E todas as criancinhas vão tomar banho...

No banheiro...

Kitana- Olavo e Kai eu trouxe os sabonetes!!!

Olavo- quem vai tomar o banho primeiro???

Olavo para as criancinhas...

Olavo- Kai pode escolher quem você quer que tome banho primeiro????

Garoto- eu!!!!

Garota- eu!!!

Todos empolgados, menos um, Josh!!!!

Kai- você mesmo!!!

Kai faz uma cara de mal e paga Josh!!!

Josh- eu não quero tomar banho!!!!

Kai- eu não quero saber!!!

Olavo- Josh dá um trabalho extra para tomar banho!!!

Kai- isso é o que vamos ver!!!

E Josh sai correndo do banheiro...

Olavo- é sempre assim!!!

Kai- volte aqui, bicho carnicento!!!

Kai consegue pegar Josh, que leva o garoto "delicadamente no banheiro" pela cueca!!!

Josh- me solte!!!!

Kai pega pelos ombros o garoto...

Kai- eu só vou falar uma vez!!! se você não quer tomar banho vai ficar fedendo igual aquele garoto!!!

Apontando para Doug!!!

Josh- tudo bem Doug é legal!!!

Kai- então fique fedendo!!!

E solta Josh que sai correndo!!!

Olavo- Kai!!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- o que é dessa vez, ele não quer tomar banho, que ser um porco!!!

Olavo- todos tem que tomar banho!!!! Ò.ó entendeu???

Kai- o que você quer que eu faça???

Olavo- de banho em josh!!!! AGORA!!!!!!!!

Kai- que saco!!!

E Kai vai novamente atrás de josh!!!

Kai- eu estou ficando nervoso com isso, mas se você vier tomar banho eu deixo você ver a Dranzer!!!

Josh- serio mesmo???

Kai- é!!!! Mas vamos logo!!!

E Kai pega Josh pela cueca de novo!!! Chegando no banheiro!!!

Kai- tem mais uma!!! Você tem que tomar banho sozinho, eu só vou colocar xampu!!!

Olavo- Kai!!!!!!!!!!! Tem que dar banho neles!!!

Kai- deixa eu fazer do meu jeito!!! SE VOCÊS CAMBADAS DE BICHOS IMUNDOS TOMAREM BANHOS SOZINHOS ,EU SÓ COLOCO XAMPU, EU FAÇO UM SHOW COM A Dranzer!!!

Todas as crianças- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh- eu vou ver a Dranzer!!!!!!!

Kai- se não tomar banho logo, eu vou mudar de esquema, não vai ser nada bom!!!

E todas as criancinhas começam a tomar banho. Josh estava amando tomar banho sozinho!!!

Olavo- eu não acredito!!!! O Kai conseguiu!!!

E Kitana e Doug vão ver no banheiro...

E eles vê todas as crianças tomando banho... bem animadas!!!

Doug- mas o que aconteceu???

Kai- nada, só mostrei como se lida com crianças!!!

Kitana- amor e carinho???

Kai- não, chantagem!!!

Kitana e Doug- ¬¬"""""""

Olavo- mas deu certo!!!

Depois do banho... todas as criancinhas!!!

Todas- MOSTRA A Dranzer!!!!

Kai- depois!!!

Todas- aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

E todas vão jantar...

Olavo- serve a janta Kai???

Kai- por que sempre eu????

Doug- pare de reclamar!!!

Kai- cala boca eu não falei com você!!!

Kitana- não comecem meninos!!!

Olavo- Doug, Kitana e Kai!!! As crianças estão com fome!!!

E lá vai eles servirem a janta!!!

Querem mais??? Leiam o próximo capitulo!!!!


End file.
